Turn the Other Way
by Wing-chan
Summary: Weiss has to go against a new enemy, or do they? *rated for death* Please R&R or I won't continue. Yaoi in later chapters.


Authors Note: PLEASE READ! This is a PROLOGUE...... meaning it sets you the reader up for the actually story. This is not a chapter, simply a beginning... If you want to know why people die... wait for the chapter to come up. This is to introduce you to the story, not to make you say "why the hell did so-and-so just die?!". Thank you, you may now return to your previously scheduled note. [I don't own nothing. Don't sue.] Also, this is an epilogue to the story... there WILL be spoilers.  
  
Turn the Other Way- Prologue  
  
By: DragonWing  
  
After the defeat of the many evils of the world, the hunters of Byce took a well-deserved rest from the assassination business. Ken took a riding tour of Australia, Yohji had gotten a new job in a small modeling agency, Ran (now going by his birth name) took a job as a sensei at a kendo dojo, while Omi and Aya-chan stayed at flower shop, working. As you can guess, the local girls were all shocked. But we don't really care about them, do we? So let us continue.  
  
Things were about as average as every day in Tokyo normally was. Yohji was taking his lunch break when his cell phone rang. Who dares ruin my lunch break with a phone call he thought to himself. Although he really wanted to sit and eat, the ringing was getting on his nerves. "Yeah, hello?"  
  
"Yohji!" the voice on the other end cried.  
  
"Omi? Is that you? Long time no see!" But before Yohji had time to make small talk Omi cut him off.  
  
"We need you here at the flower shop. NOW!"  
  
~*~*~*~  
  
Minutes later Omi, Yohji, Ran, and Aya were all standing in the downstairs of the flower shop. It had once been they're meeting place, but after not being used many months it was covered in dust and spider webs. After everyone took a seat (which was only possible because Aya had cleaned an hour or so before) with Manx and Burmen at the head of the room, as had been the usual as well.  
  
Of course, Yohji was wondering what he was doing here, as well as Ran. Omi had been so urgent on the phone in getting them to come as quickly as they could (which Ran's students were not too happy about either... their substitute teacher was old, mean, and smelt of fish) they had not gotten any details on the situation at all.  
  
"We have received word of a murder in America." Burman began.  
  
"Oh, like THAT'S something new." Yohji pointed out. "Hundreds of people die all over every day. ONE shouldn't be much of a surprise."  
  
"Remember her?" Manx held out a picture for everyone to see. Wrapped in a blood stained white cloth was a girl of about nineteen years of age.  
  
"Is that-" Ran couldn't form his sentence.  
  
"Sakura!" Yohji finished it for him. "What happened to her?"  
  
"She went to collage in New York, a few weeks later Kritkir turned this material into our department. We're not quite sure still who- or what- caused it." Burman informed him. "It could have been a normal New York killer... or it could be someone out to get Byce. In any case we have Ken out on the next flight to Japan."  
  
Who could possibly be so hurt as to try to kill former assassins? It didn't make any sense.... Byce had fallen from the eyes of the people for about ten months. Many people had totally forgotten about the strange happenings that had ur... happened almost a year ago. Who could hold a grudge this long? Yohji wondered.  
  
~*~*~*~  
  
The next day came and once again everyone met downstairs (Now all the girls were really mad, it was bad enough 3 of them had quit, but where was Omi?!) save for Burman and Ken. The soccer player was supposed to have shown up already. His plane was scheduled to have come in a good four hours ago. Burman slowly stepped in and handed a piece of paper to Manx, whose face dropped once she read it.  
  
"Ken...." She started. "Ken's plane... it was shot down an hour ago. No one knows how, but news stations and the Japanese police force are on the case now."  
  
"As well as our people." Burman added.  
  
The previous team decided to pull out their old uniforms, save a certain lonely orange sweater. While Omi used his elite hacking skills to try and find some clue online Ran took a different approach, buying a ticket to America or to be more specific New York City. Yohji followed suit and bought a ticket to Australia as quickly as possible.  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
So, what do you think? If it's good I'll keep writing... if it stinks, I'll stop now. R&R!  
  
~DW 


End file.
